The Life of teenagers in tree hill
by sazdestar
Summary: Lucas is best friends with Sam but he is in love with her. Sam is with Nathan Lucas's half brother. Hayley is Best friends with Sam and Lucas also.Check out the love triangle between them all and find what the rest of the town is up to!
1. The game

**This does not belong to me it belongs to the writers of one tree hill!!**

**This is my first fanic so go easy plz!!**

Chapter 1

Lucas, Hayley and Sam are best friends. Lucas has strong feelings for Sam but Sam is in a relationship with Nathan who is Lucas's half brother. They don't get along as their father left Lucas's mom while she was pregnant

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

(Lucas, Sam and Hayley are walking to the rivercourt)

'Girls just haven't got the same talent as guys when it comes to Basketball! said Lucas

'Oh my god' hayley did he just say that aren't good at basketball?' said Sam

'Yea, I heard him say it! Don't worry we all know he's an ass!! Said Hayley

'Hey!!' said Lucas

'Well she has a point!!' said Sam

Lucas laughs and smiles watching Sam laugh. He loves her smile and her girly laugh. They have been best friends since they were four. He never thought he would have these feelings for her.

As they arrived at the rivercourt Sam jumps on Skillz and says hi to Mouth. Lucas and Skillz say hello with their guy's handshake.

'S'up Dog?' said Skillz

'Nothin just came to have a friendly game of basketball with my friends. said Lucas

'You know guys'(sitting on the bench with Sam and Mouth)said Mouth

'Oh Man!' said Lucas

'On our way up here Lucas told me and Sam that women can't play basketball! said Hayley

'That's not what I said!' said Lucas

'Oh but it was Lucas my friend I heard it with my ears' said Sam

'Man Dog you got some nerve sayin dat to a girl' said Skillz

'You know I was in fact on my junior league basketball team! So Lucas Scott'I challenge you to a game!' said Sam

Everyone starts to look a bit astonished. Lucas starts to laugh and then thinks about it.

'What do I get if I win??' said Lucas

'Well I don't know!' (Walking up to Lucas) 'You could let your middle name stay a secret!' said Sam

'WOW! Hold on a minute I told you that because I tripped you up in the hallway at school and you hit your head off a locker and everyone laughed. This is so much more embarrassing.' said Lucas

'Well that's what you get!' said Sam

Lucas looks intrigued he's looking into these mind-blowing eyes just wanting to curres her cheek and run his hand through her lovely blonde soft hair and kiss her so passionately. But he cant she's with Nathan. She's happy with him. Even if he treats her like crap as well as Lucas he can't.

'Lucas, Hello?? Come back to me!' said Sam

Lucas came out of his daze and looked at her1

'What if you win?' said Lucas

'Well if I win you must say in front of everyone that you are an ass!!' said Sam

Lucas agrees with a little bit of unsurity. They begin to play.

(Into a microphone) 'Good evening ladies and gentlemen to the exciting night at the river court. Tonight we have Lucas Scott and Sam Fennelly playing a not so friendly game of basketball…….said Mouth

Mouth continues to tell the story of how they are best friends.

Sam takes off her jacket and asks Hayley to mind it for her. Lucas takes off his jumper and throws it on the stands.

You're going down 'Irish Girl!!' said Lucas

Sam throws Lucas a dirty look then smiles with a slightly evil look...

Whatever you say _Eugene!! Said Sam_

The rivercourt starts to laugh

You said you weren't going to tell!! said Lucas

I lied..!! said Sam

Lucas looks at her and smiles. Skillz throws the ball up and Lucas catches it. He runs up to the basket and dunks the ball. He looks at Sam and smiles.

Well I think that was one point we're playing to 5. said Lucas

No that was called lucky! said Sam

They began again and Sam dunks the ball. She dunks it again and again. Lucas gets frustrated…he grabs the ball and dunks it. Sam gets the ball and again dunks it into the basket. Lucas gets the ball and dunks the ball twice more.

It's getting serious folks its match point for both of them and they both look determined to win. Said Mouth

Lucas looks at Sam and gives her the ball. She bounces and pushes her back against Lucas's. He grabs the ball and runs for the basket. Sweat trickling down his brow. He glanced back and Sam was behind him. He's at the basket he shoots!!!!!!!!!

He shoots!!!! Said Mouth

Sam's hand went up and the ball was pushed against the board and blocked.

What a block!! Tat will go down in history. said Mouth

Lucas looks shocked...

I told you I was on my Junior league team. said Sam

She takes the ball and dunks it!

Sam WINS!!! said Mouth

Yay!! Girls are the Best gentlemen. said Hayley

Sam walks up to Lucas and shakes his hand.

Good game Luc! Said Sam

Yeah you too! said Lucas

They looked into each others eyes. Lucas just wants to hold her. Sam pulls away confused what are these feelings she has for Lucas?? Does she love him? It doesn't matter she is with Nathan she goes over to Hayley and starts celebrating. Lucas is still staring at Sam in awe! Skillz walks over to him.

Dog just tell her! said Skillz

What are you talking about? said Lucas

Look man we all know tat you be into Sam just tell her how you feel! said Skillz

Lucas looks over at the stands and sees all the ads staring at him.

Don't be stupid she's with Nathan. said Lucas

True but just because he's your half brother and she's your best friend doesn't mean you should hide your feelings.

Lucas looks at Sam. said Skillz

Maybe your right said Lucas

You know I'm right now go and tell her. said Skillz

Lucas starts to walk over to Sam and Hayley when a car pulls up!

Speak of the devil said Lucas

What?? said Sam

Nothing just that Nathan is here! said Lucas

**Hey thanks for reading please leave a review and I'll keep writing I will stick chapter 2 up when I get 5 reviews!!**


	2. The Suprise visitor

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys here is chapter 2 for you all hope you enjoy read and review……plz**

As Nathan pulled up to the river court everyone went silent. Sam turned around and caught Nathan's glance.

'Oh my god what time is it?? Sam asked Lucas.

'It's ten thirty' said Lucas with a depressed look on his face.

'Oh no, He is going to be pissed I was supposed to meet him at my house at ten, said Sam with a worried expression on her face.

As Nathan opened the door and got out of the car he could probably feel every pair of eyes on him. Lucas looked at Sam he was supposed to be angry with her because he knew she would leave him and go spend the night with Nathan. But as soon as he caught her glance it all washed away.

'So I guess I'll see you tomorrow' he said with sigh.

Sam didn't want to leave him she loved just hanging out on the court with the gang, but especially Lucas….. She took his hands in hers and gave them a light squeeze.

'I promise , I'm all yours tomorrow for the whole day, we'll do exactly what you want….' she said with a grin on her face. Lucas put his arms around her shoulders

'Deal!' he said whilst returning her smile.

He released her from his embrace, she ran over to Hayley and Mouth and picked up her jacket that was lying beside Hayley.

'SAM, lets go come on!' shouted Nathan from across the court. Sam blushed.

'see ya guys' she said as she started to pick up her pace. When she reached Nathan he stood up and put his hand on her lowere back leading her to the passenger seat. She opened the door and hopped in. He walked around the car and looked at everyone on the court but focussed on Lucas. He gave him that smug smile that uses and then got into the car. Sam waved everyone a goodbye before they turned the corner and they were gone. Lucas's rage suddenly raised and he threw the basketball against the. The hoop shook with great force.

'Don't let him get ta ya dog' said Skillz

'He just makes me so angry controlling her like that' he said through gritted teeth.

'You cant do anything about it Lucas it's her choice to be with him'. said Mouth

'I know, I know but he gets everything he wants' said Lucas.

He's rich what do you expect!!' said Mouth.

'It's getting late Hayley…. we should start heading back now' said Lucas.

'Ok' said Hayley as she jumped off the bench and was walking towards Lucas. When she was at his side and they had said there goodbye's they were on their way back into town.

'Sorry I shouted like that!' said Lucas.

'I understand Lucas but are you ever going to tell her how you feel?? I mean you've known each other for so long' said Hayley.

'I was just about to tell her back there until _he _showed up' said Lucas.

'He did show up fairly sudden didn't he' said Hayley.

Lucas nodded and they both headed back in silence. Lucas thought about how Sam would have reacted if he told her. In a fairytale she would have jumped into his arms and told him that she loved him too. Or maybe she would have ran away screaming. It then occurred to him that he wont know unless he tells her. But what if it ruins their friendship??

By the time he had dropped Hayley home and was on his own way home he had decided that he was going to tell her tomorrow whether it ends badly or not he's going to tell her.

As he reached the side door that led into his room, he noticed that his bedroom light was on which he had remembered turning off when he had left the house. Either his mom went snooping or we were being robbed. When he opened the door he found himself looking st something entirely different than what he thought. It was Sam. She was sitting on his bed crying. But what for…..??


	3. The break up

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews!! Hope you like…. I know its taken a wile to get up but school has kept me busy!! soz**

**R + R Plz**

**I don't own anything!**

Chapter 3

_Sam__'s POV_

As soon as I saw his face through the windshield I knew the next time we would talk yelling would be involved. I isint really that unusual for Nathan and I to fight because lately that's all we seem to be doing……..Fighting. But when I saw his face I knew it was going to be serious. Over the past couple of weeks my feelings towards Nathan have started to change. When we first started going out we spent every waking moment together whether it was in school or out. We were happy. Whenever I wasn't with him I was thinking about him or wishing I was with him again. In school every girl was jealous. I seemed to become popular over night. Everyone would smile or say hi when in the halls when I passed. When Nathan wasn't around the guys made it their priority to flirt with me. It would be like a trophie to them if I left Nathan for them. Of course I went home and told Nathan this and he just laughed it off and said it was nothing it's normal. But when it came to me being friends with Lucas that's when he started kicking up a fuss. Whenever I wanted to just hang out at the café or go to the rivercourt he would always make me feel guilty for not spending that time with him. That's when it all became clear to me. That he didn't want me for me he just wanted to get back at Lucas. Of course I didn't admit this to myself. I knew everyone was thinking the same thing when they would say 'be careful'. I wanted to prove them wrong but I always knew at the back of my mind they were right.

'Hey' I said as I sat down in the passengers seat.

'hi' he spat.

'What's wrong now Nathan?' I asked not really interested in the answer.

'Nothing, but can you at least call to tell me that your going to be late because your making out with _him_' he said.

'Nathan I'm sorry I was late I lost track of time its not like I did it intentionally!', 'and we weren't making out' I explained through gritted teeth.

'Looked like it to me' he said sensing my anger.

'Are you telling me that if I really was making out with him you would have just stood there and watched' I said getting angrier by the second.

'No I probably would have laughed, who'd want to make out with that!' he said with a smirk on his face.

I sighed and said nothing. I focused my vision towards looking out the window. He doesn't realise that him saying things like that hurts me. Lucas is a big part of my life and he knows that we have been friends for years and all he about him is shit like that. He must have sensed my discomfort by what he said because he changed the subject.

'So what do you want to do tonight? he asked.

'Whatever I don't really care' I said, I wasn't in the mood to do anything. I would rather just go home. I didn't want to be with him right now.

'Ah what's wrong now? he asked annoyance in his voice.

'Nothing I just don't really feel like going out right now' I said. At this point I could feel his anger myself. He was getting ready to yell.

'You know what fine! I'll drop you home. If you would rather spend your time with that ass then fine! I'm sick of you always hanging around him and not with me. Whats the point in calling me your boyfriend if your going to spend your time with him.' he yelled.

'Nathan I'm sick of having the same fight with you over and over again. How many times do I have to tell you there is nothing going on between me and Lucas we are just friends' I stated calmly.

'Yeah right!' he laughed 'If you want to go and be with that loser just tell me and I'll drop you off at his place maybe he'll get more action out of you then I have' he said vindictively.

'Excuse me?' I said shocked.

'You heard me, we have been together for a while now and your still not putting out it's ridiculous' he spat.

I'm not the type of person who waits until their married. I just want it to be with someone I trust and feel safe with. You can see why I haven't done it with Nathan. My eyes started to water. I wasn't expecting him him to say it like that. I knew it was an issue but even though he's bad I never thought he would use it against me.

'Stop the car!' I said quietly.

'Don't be stupid he said with a smirk on his face.

'I'm not stupid! Let me out of this car NOW!' I yelled.

'Fine!' he yelled as he pulled over the car.

I undid my seatbelt and opened the door. I slid out of the car and slammed the door. I realised I was further away from home than I thought. As Nathan sped off into the darkness I knew it was the last straw with him. We were done or good! I was sick of it.

I didn't feel like going home to my parents like this so I just started walking. Before I knew it I was standing outside Lucas's house. I always went to his house when I was upset or after having an argument with my parents. I knocked on the door and Karen opened it.

'Hi Karen is Lucas home yet? I asked tears still trickling down my face.

'No sorry Sam is everything ok?' she asked.

'Yeah everything is fine do you mind if I wait in his room for him?' I asked

'Of course not Come in' she said ushering me into the house.

As I waited Karen had brought me a cup of coffee. She was used to me by now that she knows how to cheer me up. It felt like ages before he came home but when he opened the door I felt happy. When he saw me with dry tears on my face he looked concerned. He came in and sat next to me on his bed. After I filled him in on everything he wrapped me in his arms. I never felt so safe. It felt like those first couple of weeks with Nathan but now it's with Lucas!


End file.
